


Just The Thought Of You (Can Drive Me Wild)

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knew it was coming long before it happened. He tried to prepare himself for it; he had told himself repeatedly that he would not let those words have such an effect on him on that very important night. It was all in the script, clear as day, sitting right in front of him, staring back at him, but it didn’t fail to take him by surprise. As the line left Paul’s mouth, his cheeks flushed and his thoughts were frozen in time as he took in those two simple words that meant so much to him—<em>Blake Shelton</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Thought Of You (Can Drive Me Wild)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Adam and Paul's award presentation last night at the Golden Globes. I exaggerated a little bit but just go with me ;)

Adam knew it was coming long before it happened. He tried to prepare himself for it; he had told himself repeatedly that he would not let those words have such an effect on him on that very important night. It was all in the script, clear as day, sitting right in front of him, staring back at him, but it didn’t fail to take him by surprise. As the line left Paul’s mouth, his cheeks flushed and his thoughts were frozen in time as he took in those two simple words that meant so much to him— _Blake Shelton_.

***

Blake has no trouble getting in, really. He isn’t nominated for anything or presenting an award and he figures he’ll have to do some finagling but security lets him slide right past as if they are expecting him. It’s too easy.

He chooses a seat far off to the side, one that isn’t reserved for anyone in particular and that is partially out of sight. It’s not that he doesn’t want Adam to see him, it’s just that, well, he wants to see Adam first. He wants to take in the other man’s whole aura, see him up on stage in his tux, lights directed at him and only him. He just wants to _see_ him. They haven’t seen each other in a few months and Blake is at the point where he can’t handle the separation and still keep his sanity any longer. Which is why he flew in early, to surprise Adam, to watch him tonight.

He sits through hours of weak jokes and awards presented to people he has never even heard of. He claps, though, has to appear normal, congratulatory. No one seems to question why Blake Shelton is sitting in the audience, which is perfect, because he needs to focus his attention on one thing and one thing only.

His eyes flutter up to the stage just in time to see a strikingly handsome Adam walk out on it. He’s mildly disappointed that Paul Rudd is with him; he is greedy and wants the sight to be purely Adam, but he settles and keeps his eyes fixated on Adam like a magnet. He introduces himself, like the former sexiest man alive and front man of one of the world’s most well-known bands needs any introduction. He’s smiling that to die for, killer of a smile, slicing right through the hearts of anyone watching but mostly Blake, because he knows that no matter how popular and likeable Adam is, he’s all his.

Paul speaks next, introducing himself as— _Blake Shelton?_ Blake blinks a few times, shakes his head, tries to remember if he heard that right, and he knows he did when he sees the look on Adam’s face. Clearly, it was all planned out, but Adam looks like he has been hit by a truck and his cheeks turn bright red. He glances at Paul, and it turns into a subtle stare. The audience cheers and laughs; they get it, they get the whole Shevine bromance thing. They probably think Adam is just embarrassed that it was brought up. But Blake knows different, and suddenly, he realizes that if Adam hasn’t thought about him at all over the past few months he’s sure as hell thinking about him now.

Blake barely hears what they say next, has no idea who wins the award, he is so transfixed on what just happened. Adam appears off kilter too, still red-faced and smiling like an idiot. Blake watches him just for good measure, just to get one more look at that killer body before he disappears behind the curtains and the presentations go on. Blake planned on staying through the whole show and waiting until after to go find Adam, but he can’t stay here after that, has to see Adam _now_.

He winds his way through the back of the audience and makes it backstage. The place is alive with actors, actresses, camera crews, and interviewers, all snapping pictures and talking and laughing. He weaves his way through, gets a couple of looks, a couple “ _Hey look, it's Blake Shelton!_ ” but just keeps walking until he’s finally to the dressing rooms. He walks down a hall until he finds one marked _Adam Levine_.

He contemplates knocking. Then he pulls out his phone, types _Look outside your door_ , hits send. In a few seconds the door is opened and he is face to face with Adam, drink in one hand and his phone in the other. He squeals and sets them both down quickly, then flings himself around Blake. Blake hugs back tight, glad to be close to Adam again, smelling his wonderful scent and feeling his warm body. He reaches down and his lips meet Adam’s in a _welcome back, I’ve missed you_ kiss and he finds himself not ever wanting to let go.

When they part Adam closes the door behind them and pours Blake a drink. Blake accepts it and sits down.

“When did you get here? I thought you weren’t coming back for another couple weeks.” He joins Blake on the elegant sofa.

“I can leave again if you want.”

Adam’s waving his hands, his mouth full of wine. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…this is a wonderful surprise. I wasn’t expecting it.”

They sit in silence for a bit, sipping their drinks, until Adam says, “So did you see everything out there?”

“If you mean the part where Paul Rudd said he was me, then yeah.”

Adam sets down his drink, leans back heavily. “You’re something.”

“What do ya mean?”

“The effect you have on me in unreal. I just hear your name and…and _God_ Blake, I just want you so bad. I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“I’m here now.”

Adam turns to face him and leans in for another kiss, cupping his face in his hands and lingering for a while, their lips tightening and loosening on each other in a perfect dance.

“I was just glad you didn’t forget about me.”

"How could I forget about my boyfriend?”

“Can I ask you a question? What if it had been me up there with you instead? What would you have done?”

“Well one, anyone in their right mind wouldn’t let us present together. But if we did, I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all and would just end up kissing you madly.” He smiles, his eyes dancing.

Blake laughs. Now _that_ was something that he’d love to experience.


End file.
